


You're my person (Hope + Rafael)

by angelicking



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Baby, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Hopel, Married Couple, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Sex, hafael - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22975408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicking/pseuds/angelicking
Summary: The story of how Hope Mikaelson and Rafael Waithe confess how they feel about each other. The development of their relationship and their family.WARNING:This story involves a miscarriage so if could be potentially triggering to you please don't read. Or skip over the chapter where it happens, I'll apply a warning to the beginning of that chapter.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Rafael Waithe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. We Belong Together

"Hope, I've tried but I can't anymore. I can't deny my feelings for you anymore. Landon's been dead for 2 years. He would want us to be happy." Rafael said moving closer to her

"Raf…" She started 

"No, I see how you look at me Hope, I know that you want this, I can feel it." He argued 

"I want to Rafael, I do, but is this right? I don't want to lose our friendship if this doesn't work," Hope started 

"We belong together Hope. We are meant to be," Rafael put his hands on her face, Hope put her hands over his "Why can't you try," 

"You're my person!" Hope yelled "You are who I want to come home too, you are the one who I tell everything too, you know me better than I know me. I was okay with being alone! and then I needed you. You made me not want to be alone and that scares the hell out of me," She began cry 

"I'm here, and I'm not leaving. You don't have to be afraid of me leaving, I want my life with you with you, I want my kids with you, and I want to grow old with you Hope," Rafael said into her hair 

Hope chuckled and looked up at him, "I'm in love with you Hope Mikaelson." 

Hope kissed him softly and hugged him, "I think I might be in love with you too," she whispered into his ear

Rafael pulled her in close and they stood there for what felt like ever. In that moment that was all that they wanted. 

“Realistically, how in the hell are we going to make this work?” Hope asked 

“Well i’m pretty sure we’re supposed to start with a date.” Rafael chuckled 

“I’m serious.” Hope laughed as she punched him softly 

“We’ll take this as slow or fast as you want it. Whatever you want we’ll do.” He assured her 

“We’ve been through hell in back already, I’ve lost someone I loved once and I don’t want to go through that again.” Hope said as she took a step back 

She looked as though she was thinking of something. She bit her lip as she looked down at the ground. 

“We’re both grown adults who’ve known each other for years.” Hope said “I don’t want to waste another moment, so let’s move in together.” she smiled 

He smiled back at her chuckled a bit, “Let’s do it!” 

He moved close to her again and gave her light kiss before she hugged him tightly again. 

“I’m happy and I haven’t been in a long time so thank you.” Hope said as she rested her head against his chest 

He responded by holding her tighter, “It’s late. Do you want to go to bed?” He asked 

“Of course.” Hope replied 

He picked her up and carried her to the bed. she laid down and waited for him to get comfortable before moving into his side. He held her as they both drifted and couldn’t feel more blessed in that than he already did. 


	2. Moving In

"This is our home," Hope smiled as she looked around 

They had moved into a little cottage in the woods. It was made just for them, woods galore, total solitude, and each other. They were able to turn in peace without the fear of outsiders running into them. It was everything they wanted, they were in pure bliss. 

"We're finally done!" Rafael exhaled as he threw himself on the couch

Hope laughed and joined him on the couch, she gave him a kiss and rested her head on his shoulder. 

"I'm exhausted from all this moving," Hope sighed 

"Let's take a nap," Rafael said getting up and taking Hope to their bedroom

Hope got up and snuggled into Raff once they got into their bedroom. They drifted and Rafael woke up 30 minutes later. Hope was still sound asleep so Raf got up and made them dinner. He went back into the room to check on her and take out the box from his jacket. Hope woke up and felt the side of the bed that Rafael was on was empty. She got up and looked around for him. 

"Raf!" She called out

"I'm in the kitchen!" He yelled to her

She went into the kitchen and found her boyfriend cooking dinner. 

"That smells amazing," She smiled as she went up behind him and hugged him

"Thank you," He said as he turned around, still hugging her 

"Are you still tired?" Rafael asked 

"No, I feel so much better," Hope sighed 

"Well take a seat I'm almost done with dinner," he smiled 

Hope happily took a seat at the table and Rafael brought her a plate of food. She ate her food and moaned at how good it tasted. He would occusionally glance up at Hope to see her enjoying her meal. 

"Why do you keep staring?" Hope asked as she put her plate in the sink

"Hope, I love you." Rafael started 

Hope turned around confused as to what was happening. 

"I love you more than I've ever loved anyone and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're my person," He said as he went down on one knee "Will you marry me?"

Hope teared up and nodded, "Yes! yes! I will marry you!" 

Rafael put the ring on her finger and she kissed him passionately. Rafael picked up Hope and put her on top of the counter. He grinded into her center and took off her shirt. Hope moaned as she felt him suck on the tops of her breasts. Hope took off his shirt and felt his abs up and down. Rafael groaned and took off Hope's bra. 

He took her left nipple into his mouth and blew on it, he repeated the action on the right side and Hope whimpered. 

"Raf," she moaned as used her legs to push him closer to her

Hope was left in her underwear as Rafael kissed down her body. Hope threw her head back and gripped the counter. Rafael pulled off her underwear and kissed the inner of her thighs. Hope moaned and Rafael moved closer to her core. Hope whimpered as Rafael sucked on her clit, She put her hand on the back of his head. He placed his tongue inside of Hope as he played with her clit in a clock wise motion. 

"FUCK!" Hope screamed as Rafael continued 

Hope came in Rafael's mouth and he pulled off his pants and entered Hope. 

"You're so tight," Rafael groaned 

Hope clenched her internal muscles as Rafael pumped into her.

"Harder!" She screamed as she was nearing her orgasm, Hope kissed Rafael's neck as he pleasured her

Rafael pounded into her and continued until she screamed and came on his now limp dick. He laid his head on top of Hope's boobs still deep inside her as they both came down from their highs. 

"That was amazing," Hope breathed heavily 

Rafael chuckled and kissed her lightly, he helped Hope down the counter and went to lay with her in the bed. Hope laid on top of him and ran her hands through his hair. Rafael sighed happily, loving the feeling of her naked body on top his own. 

"I can't wait to be you're wife," Hope said 

"Why wait?" Rafael said "Let's get married now, I'm sure City Hall is still open," 

"You want to elope?" Hope asked picking up her head "I would think that you would want a wedding," 

"I'm not big on weddings, but if you want one we'll have one," Rafael said 

"No, I want to elope, I just never thought you would want that." Hope smiled 

"Let's go and elope tomorrow morning," Hope said laying her head back down on his chest

”How do you think our life will be?” Rafael asked “After we get married?” 

“We’ll probably have a little mini us running around soon don’t you think?” Hope giggled 

Rafael smiled widely at the idea of having a child of his own with Hope. The only women he’d want to have his kids. 

“Or telling your family afterwards.” He joked 

“I will in due time.” She looked up at him “I just want this to be ours for a little while longer.” 

“This will be ours forever. Whenever you want to tell them we will.” He kissed her forehead 

“Thank you babe.” Hope laid her head down 

“We should make dinner.” Rafael said going to get up 

“As long as your cooking naked and we get to eat it on the coach while we watch TV.” Hope smiled 

“Anything for you.” He kissed her before he got up 

Hope laughed and put a blanket around her before getting up and following him. She poured herself a glass of wine and watched him as he cooked them some chicken and rice. 

As soon as he was done they moved their way to the living room and ate their food naked while watching TV. 

“How is it?” Rafael asked 

“Perfect.” Hope answered “Everything is just perfect.” 

After they were done Rafael brought their dishes to the kitchen and Hope laid on him when he came back.

“I can’t wait for tomorrow.” Hope smiled 

“Neither can I.” Rafael said as he stroked her arm 

“I’m excited to marry the love of my life.” She said drifting to sleep 

“Neither can I.” Rafael said joining her and dreaming about their future together. 


	3. Married!

The next morning Hope and Rafael raced down to City Hall and eloped, they ran back home to celebrate with a bottle of tequila. 

"We're finally married!" Hope cheered 

Rafael hugged her tightly and spun her around, they laughed and continued drinking. Hope pulled up him and drunkenly danced with him. She smiled as she swayed again him. 

"I'm happy" Hope said with her eyes closed 

"Me too" Rafael held her tightly

"After everything that happened with my family I thought that I couldn't ever be happy, I've never been more grateful that I was wrong in my life." Hope chuckled

"Don't I know it," Rafael agreed 

Hope kissed Rafael and he grabbed the back of her thighs. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed, she pushed him down on the bed as she went on top and straddled him. She moaned as she took off her short white dress. Rafael took to opportunity to take off the rest of his clothes leaving only his boxers. Rafael flipped them over and pressed his throbbing center into Hope, feeling her wetness through her underwear. Hope took two of his fingers and sucked on them, he sucked on her neck as he reached down to her soaked underwear and pulled them off, he rubbed small circles on her clit, Hope whined as he took his time. Rafael kissed his way down until he was at her pussy, he groaned at how good she tasted. Hope arched her back and moved her hips in sync with Rafael's tongue. 

"Oh, god!" Hope shouted as she neared her orgasm

Rafael put two fingers into Hope and suck on her clit, "Oh FUCK," Hope panted as she reached her climax

As soon as Rafael came back up and kissed Hope she flipped them over, She smiled as she placed herself on his dick. She gasped and began to ride him slowly, wanting to tease him as much as possible. Rafael kissed her boobs as she rode him, he sucked on her nipples and played with her clit. 

"You feel so good," Hope moaned as she put her hands on his chest

Rafael met her moments and began thrusting into Hope as she placed her hands on his chest, "I'm gonna cum Hope," 

"Cum inside of me!" Hope panted as she began to squeeze around him purposely. 

Hope came and Rafael kept thrusting inside of her until he did. Hope laid her head on top of him and Rafael kept himself buried deep inside of her. Rafael held tightly and snuggled into him. Rafael pulled himself out of her and they just laid there holding each other tightly. 

"I love you." Rafael whispered in Hope's ear

Hope kissed him and place a hand on his chest, "I love you too and I am so happy that I am married to you." 

Rafael smiled widely and kissed her forehead, "I can't wait for the rest of my life with you,"

They laid there in silence for just enjoying the feeling of each other’s company. 

“I wish my parents were here.” Hope said “They’re not going to be here for all of the big things happening in my life.” 

“I’m sure they would’ve loved being there with us today.” Rafael said 

“They would’ve loved you.” she smiled “They would’ve loved how happy you make me. Us getting married just reminded me how much they’ll miss.” 

Rafael just listened to her and held her. He could feel how much she adored them and he genuinely felt sad for having not ever met them, even though that fate was decided long before he ever met Hope. 

“I just wish I could have one day where they’re here and I could tell them everything. I just want more time with them.” She teared up 

“Hey, one day when we’re in peace we’ll see them.” He comforted her 

“I know.” she smiled up at him “I’m happy where I am now. One day I’ll see them again and I’ll be ecstatic when I do. For now though, I just want to be here with you and nowhere else.” She pressed more into his side 

All he could do was kiss the top of her head and run his fingers through her hair. Wanting her to know he felt the exact same way. 


	4. Sick Day

5 months later 

Hope ran into the bathroom and threw up, Rafael came up behind her and held her hair. 

"I haven't been feeling well for weeks," Hope cried "My back hurts, my ankles are swollen, and my boobs hurt." realization washed over her face as she finished speaking

"Are you sick," Rafael asked 

"I think, I think that I'm pregnant." Hope turned around 

"What?" Rafael asked confused 

"My period is late in addition to all the other symptoms so, I think that I am pregnant." Hope repeated 

"For real, like not joking at all?" Rafael asked 

"We would have to take a test but yes, I am pretty sure that we're going to have a baby." Hope teared up 

"I'm going to go and buy a test and then I'm going to come back," he smiled widely as he left and came back in minutes

Hope took the test and came out smiling, "We're having a baby!" She screamed 

"I'm gonna be a dad?" Rafael asked 

"You're going to be a dad," Hope said calmly as tears fell down "and I'm going to be a mom." 

Rafael pick up Hope and spun her around, "Stop you're going to make the baby dizzy." Hope laughed 

"You are giving the best gift in the entire world." He held Hope as he teared up "Words can not describe how much I love you." 

Hope placed a hand on her stomach, "Our baby is inside of me growing," She laughed "We need to go to a doctors appointment," Hope smiled 

//////// 

1 week later 

"Okay so you are three months pregnant, which is typically the safe zone for pregnancy," The doctor chuckled "Everything is okay, he is okay and growing finely" 

"Thank you doc," Rafael said as the doctor got up and began to leave 

"You should start taking prenatal vitamins but other than that, you're golden." The doctor said before he left the room 

Hope wiped the gel off her stomach pulled down her shirt. Rafael helped her up and they walked back to the car. 

"We really saw our baby today," Rafael said shocked 

"We did and I think that he is beautiful." Hope smiled 

"He?" Rafael asked 

"It's just a feeling," Hope smiled 

"I like that idea of a little boy, our son." Rafael chuckled as he pulled Hope into a kiss

She laughed and he placed a hand on her stomach, "We should get home. I'm hungry." 

"Anything for you," Rafael smiled as they started to drive home 

Once they got there Hope laid down and closed her eyes. 

"I thought you were hungry?" Rafael asked 

"I'm exhausted I'll take a quick nap and then eat, I can barely keep my eyes open right now." Hope sighed 

"When do you want to start telling your family?" Rafael asked 

"When we find out what we're having, I just want to have a few more months with just us before we involve my family into it," Hope rested her head on Rafael's chest

"Okay," He said as he dozed off with her. 

As soon as they woke up Hope was ready to eat everything in sight. 

“Are you hurting or anything right now?” He asked 

“No,” Hope responded as she sat down “My back hurts a little but I think that’s given.” 

Rafael got out some left overs and Hope gobbled them down immediately. He looked over at her and grabbed her plate as well as his own when he finished. 

“You were sure hungry, weren’t you?” He joked 

“Hey! I’m eating for two,” She mocked as if she was offended 

He laughed slightly and hugged her, “We’re really having a baby.” 

“We’re really having one.” Hope smiled 

“I mean a little us.” He said still in shock “I just can’t believe that any of this is real. You being the mother of my child and my wife is just...I never thought I would ever have any of this in my life.” He teared up “I’m so lucky that I have any of this.” 

Hope held him back tighter, “I’m lucky too, I mean who would’ve thought any of this would happen to me either. Out of everything that could happen to me, I didn’t not expect this to be a possibility.” 


	5. A Sad Day For Us All

"Are you ready?" Hope asked Rafael "We are going to find out whether or not we're having a little boy," 

"I am beyond ready," He said putting his hands on her 5-month baby bump

"I feel so huge right now," Hope sighed " I don't even know how the hell I am so supposed to get any bigger." 

"I think that you are amazing and I am so grateful to have such a beautiful, powerful, smart, woman carry my baby. So thank you." Rafael kissed her softly 

Tears started in Hope's eyes and concern started to grow on Rafael's face. "What's the matter?" he asked quickly 

"No, I'm okay. That was just very sweet and I am extremely hormonal." Hope laughed 

"Alright then let's get to that doctors office," Rafael said taking Hope's hand 

Hope got into the doctors office and sat down in the chair, they applied the gel and started to look her baby, immediately a look of concern overcame their faces. 

"Is there something wrong?" Hope asked 

"I am going to go and get the doctor and I'll be right back," The nurse said calmly 

The doctor came back in what felt like forever, "So we are just going to preform some tests and check this sonogram and we will just come back okay, just don't worry." 

Everyone left and Hope cried into Rafael's chest, "What's wrong with our baby?" she asked 

"I have no idea, but I'm here and we are going to get through whatever this is, okay." Rafael held her 

"Okay, but I don't want to tell my family anything right now, especially since we don't know anything right now." Hope said 

The doctor came back after a couple of hours and had a sad expression on his face. "I truly am sorry to say this but your baby has a condition called Anencephaly." 

"What does that mean?" Hope asked worriedly 

  
"It means that the baby is born with a underdeveloped brain and an incomplete skull. When the baby is born it will most likely be still born and even if it's not the baby will only survive a few days after birth, but with your baby we only give it a couple of hours." The doctor is explained 

"So our baby is going to die?" Hope asked 

"Yes." The doctor answered "Your baby is going to die." 

Hope stood stunned, "We will give you guys access to councilors and anything else you may need. That will be including some treatment options that you might want to take." 

When Hope and Rafael arrived home she immediately broke down. "Raf, our baby is going to die." She cried 

"I know," He said as tears fell down his cheeks 

"I want to call Addison, I want to call her and tell her but I don't want anyone else to know. No one else in my family," She sobbed 

"Whatever you want we will do," Rafael reassured her

"I love you Raf, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry this happened." Hope said 

"It's not your fault, it's a horrible thing that is happening to us, but it's nobody's fault." Rafael hugged her 

Hope nodded and left the room to call Addison. Once she came back she laid down next to her husband. "I think that I want to donate his organs." Hope said 

"I do too," Rafael agreed 

"We'll get to hold him for a few hours and then we'll be able to help someone else who's baby will actually get a fighting chance." Hope cried 

"Whatever you want to do babe, I'm with you on this, because all I need right now is you. As long as I have you I know I will be able to come out of this okay, because you love him just as much as I do." Rafael's voice broke as he spoke 

"Can we name him," Hope asked 

"Of course," Rafael answered 

"You are the only reason that I can breathe right now Rafael so thank you, thank you for loving us both enough to be here with us." Hope snuggled into him 

"There are not two people in this world who I love more." He responded 


	6. Where the Hell is Hope?

"Rebekah have you called Hope yet?" Freya asked 

"Of course I did, it went straight to voicemail," Rebekah answered 

"It's already Christmas, it's been 8 months and still not a word from Hope. I'm worried maybe we do a spell and try to-" Freya started 

"None of that now," Rebekah cut her off "She is a grown woman and she probably is just adventuring she's young and beautiful, plus we're on the verge of reviving Klaus, Hayley, and Elijah." 

"I'm sure that as that happens we will have plenty of time with our beautiful niece." Rebekah said 

"Your only undead brother is here!" Kol announced as he walked in with Devina

"Not for long," Rebekah called as she gave him a hug 

"How close are you guys to that?" Kol asked 

"In three more hours, they'll be awake and alive!" Freya smiled as she gave them both a hug 

"Our family will finally be back and Hope will back and we will finally all be okay. Once and for all." Rebekah sighed happily 

Upstairs they heard people talking. They all ran upstairs and pulled Hayley, Klaus, and Elijah into a tight hug. 

“It worked,” Freya smiled “It actually worked!” 

“I don’t understand, I was dead. How the hell am I back here?, how are we back here!?” Hayley exclaimed 

“I preformed a spell with Vincent, as well as did a favor for the ancestors. It was nothing really.” Freya laughed slightly 

“Thank you,” Hayley smiled with tears in her eyes 

“How’s Hope?” Klaus asked softly 

“We haven’t spoken to her in 9 months,” Freya said in a low tone “But we can go and see her.” 

“Where is she?” Hayley asked 

“In Seattle.” Rebekah answered “But Hope’s an adult she’s young. Plus she didn’t know they we were doing this.”   
  


“Can we call her?” Elijah asked 

“We already tried she won’t pick up.” Kol answered 

“But hey, it’s Christmas. So let’s enjoy this time together and then we will go and see Hope tomorrow. We’ll use the private jet!” Rebekah said 

“Okay, let’s have a fun time tonight.” Hayley laughed “So tell me everything that I’ve missed.” 

“Well, Kol and Davina got married as well as Keelin and me.” Freya said happily 

“That’s amazing! I bet you both looked so pretty.” Hayley smiled 

“I’ve got to say, you still looking amazing being that you’ve been dead for a decade,” Rebekah joked 

“Wow,” Hayley said “We’ve been dead for a decade. Hope’s about 25 isn’t she?” She asked 

“Yes.” Rebekah said looking down 

“I know we said that we’ll worry about her tomorrow, but do you at least know if she’s happy?” Hayley asked Klaus looking concerned next to her 

“Yes, I think she is.” Rebekah answered 


End file.
